


Unexpressed

by caz251



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 18:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack thinks on the words that were unexpressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpressed

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Torchwood.

Jack over the course of his life had spoken a lot, whether it be bragging, made-up or truthful he had used many words for many different purposes. Some words he regretted others he didn’t, and many had caused disasters that could have been done without if he had exercised control over his mouth. But for Jack the words he regretted the most were those that he had left unexpressed, all it would have taken would have been three little words in answer, but instead he gave only one, ‘Don’t’. Don’t what, he wasn’t too sure, don’t speak save your breath, don’t love me, don’t leave me, don’t die. The words he should have said lingered in his mind and in his throat as he left Earth, ‘I love you, Ianto’.


End file.
